


Ba

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: A different telling of Night at the Museum! Larry Daley's eldest child, Gwen, gets a full paying scholarship to a school in the UK. It's been two weeks since she's left DC when Larry gets news of a trip to the UK. He and Nick head over there with the Smithsonian collection for a special exhibit -- hopefully they'll be able to see Gwen too.





	1. Chapter 1

She had promised to meet her friends at the flat at seven o'clock. Gwen glanced down at her red banded leather watch. One o'clock. She had plenty of time to go explore the British Museum. Even though she had just moved to London two weeks ago to go to school at UCL, she still hadn't spent any time at the British Museum. Her father had raved about it constantly throughout her last three months in Brooklyn. He had told her that she was going to love it because it'd remind her of the Museum of Natural History and him and of all the adventures that she, her father, and Nicky had shared in the museum. And of... She closed her eyes as she heard the screeches of the rail car. Her stop was here. Russell Square. Folding her arms, she exited the train and headed up the escalator to the street. She navigated through the crowd easily keeping a single hand on her purse just in case any pick-pockets ought to take a chance. Her phone vibrated as she strolled past groups of tourists and students looking at their phones. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she glanced at it and saw a message form her Dad. 

__

Hope today was great, G. Love you. xx. Dad.

She smiled and quickly sent a reply before slipping her phone back into her pocket and heading into the Museum. As soon as she entered the building, she felt suddenly greatly at ease. "One ticket, please." After receiving her ticket, she entered the hall and just stared, admiring the whole vicinity. Beautiful. She began walking slowly until someone called out to her. "Miss, would you like to participate in our tour?"

"Where's the tour off to?"

"Ancient Egypt."

She smiled and then felt her heart drop at the thought of that time in history. "What time period? Which Pharaoh?"

"Nefertiti for now. We will have a new addition to our collection shortly. He comes all the way from D.C."

_Ahkmenrah. You idiot._ A small smile graced her lips. Was he following her here? Her best friend would soon be here... 

"Kahmunrah."

Her heart dropped immediately at that name and a frown appeared.

"Miss? Why are you frowning?"

"He wasn't a good Pharaoh."

The Museum employee glanced up, surprised at her comment. "How do you know that?"

Gwen paused, contemplating whether or not she should tell him that she and her brother were close confidants of the true Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. However, she remained silent. "Must have read it somewhere," she shrugged nonchalantly. "If you have Kahmunrah, then will you have Ahkmenrah?"

The employee smiled and nodded. "Yes, he will be arriving tonight. We're so excited."

Gwen smiled and pulled out her phone to text her brother. When she began typing, she found that she lost the right words to say. She turned off her phone and then headed to the exhibit.


	2. Ahkmenrah,

The tour reminded of her of home and her thoughts went to her last day in the USA.

Her last day in Washington was spent at the Smithsonian. She had joined her father at the museum and had stayed past normal working hours. As she strolled the halls of the empty Museum, she stopped herself when she was at the top of the staircase. Gwen paused and glanced down at her hands as footsteps approached her. "Gwen.. You seem troubled." A familiar voice spoke which caused her to turn around.

"Ahkmenrah," she spoke and glanced in his direction as she noticed him taking a step towards the bannister. 

He stood next to her now. "What can I say to make you stay?"

 _Anything_ , she thought, pushing a strand of mousy brown hair behind her ear. She chuckled at his comment. "I need to study, Ahk."

His hand gently touched the top of her hand. "Stay with me." His fingers moved to grasp her hand in his. 

She smiled softly and glanced over to him. She saw the way "You know that I leave tomorrow."

He frowned and squeezed her hand, glancing down at their hands intertwined. "I know but I don't like it. I don't want to think of you leaving. You..."

She paused, feeling her face flush when he touched her hand. His fingertips felt light upon her skin "W-?"

"You belong with me, Gwen.."

"Ahk..." She glanced down at their hands. 

He leaned over to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Shhh.... Let's just enjoy this moment. Here and now. You and me. Before you leave for London..." He took a deep breath in and glanced down at the museum folk shuffling about. "If only you had been born at the same time."

Gwen returned a cheeky smile. "Or that you had been born in today's times."

He chuckled. "Very true." Silence fell between them until it was interrupted by a gaggle of barbarians chasing after a T-Rex. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"If we lived in the same time, do you think... we'd have met?" he asked, shyly looking at her. 

Silence. She squeezed his hand, leaning closer to him. "I'd hope so."

He smiled, turning slightly to kiss the top of her forehead gently. His lips were so light against her skin. "We will meet again. If not now, then in the Afterlife. We shall be together." He kissed her head one more time before she wrapped her arms around him. 

"I'll be home in a couple of weeks, y'know. To visit Dad and Nick for Thanksgiving... And you too."

"I look forward to it."


	3. London Town

"Thank you for joining our tour. Does anyone have any questions?" asked the woman that lead the tour. A couple of people stayed behind. Gwen was one of them. 

"Yeah, how do I work for the museum?"

The older woman chuckled. "You want to volunteer, dearie?"

Gwen nodded. "I'd love too. I'm Gwen."

"I'm Lorraine. Lovely to meet you. Join me, Gwen?" offered the lady as she led Gwen down the corridor.   
"Why do you want to work for the British Museum?"

As they strolled down the corridor, Gwen gripped her purse a little more and adjusted the strap. "I love history... And.... I love museums. My Dad is the Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History in New York. I thought it was a little lame at first until I spent time with my father at his work and.... I just instantly fell in love with the museum." 

"The Museum of Natural History, dear? We are getting a few shipments from them tonight. Perhaps you;d like to help us open them?"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, I can introduce you to our Night Guard. Then we can get started." Lorraine paused. "The pay here isn't much."

"I wouldn't do it for the money but anything could help. I'm a student."

Lorraine smiled gleefully at the comment. "Wonderful darling. Wonderful. What are you studying?"

"I don't know yet... I'm debating between Archaeology and Ancient World Studies..." 

"What do you hope to do?" 

"I don't know... but something related to history.. I've always loved the Ancient Worlds... I have a friend who's passionate about Ancient Egypt..." She smiled thinking about her friend, the teenage Pharaoh, who had been her friend throughout high school. He had lovingly listened to her recount tales of her awkward moments with a small smile. He'd been so attentive. Then she had listened to him speak of his land. His treacherous brother and loving parents. He promised to bring her to his homeland one day.

"Where is this young man now?"

"New York City..." she said with a small smile.

"So far away? Do you still keep in touch?"

Gwen didn't know how to explain this. "Uh... I don't know. We don't hang out as much as I'd like..." 

"Never mind that." Lorraine smiled and then hooked arms with Gwen. "Oh, lovely. You're hired. Let's introduce you to Tilly, yeah?"


	4. Tilly

Avril Lavigne was blasting from a nearby door when they paused. "This is Tilly's office," explained Lorraine before she knocked on the door. "She can be a little bit of a handful."

"Oh?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Gwen was intrigued by what Lorraine meant by that. Before she could ask another question, the door to Tilly's office was opened and a petite blonde woman opened the door. 

"Lori. What'sa matter now?" asked or whined Tilly, probably upset that her teenage angst moment was ruined. She paused when she saw Gwen. "Who's she?"

"New girl. She'll be helping us with the newest additions to our Museum this evening."

Tilly glanced at her Lorraine before turning to Gwen once more and sizing her up with a simple down-up look. "Does she need a uniform?"

"No," responded Lorraine and Gwen at the same time.

"Gotcha... Come on in, girlie. I'll show ya the ropes..."

Gwen smiled. "Lovely, can't wait...." 

"See you later, dearie," said Lorraine as she waved. "Have fun girls."

Tilly stood with the door open. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to come in?" asked the blonde woman.

"Oh.. Yes.. Sorry. I'm Gwen."

"I'm Tilly or Tillsters as my cousins used to call me. Complete jerks... American, yeah? Where you from?"

"Brooklyn."

Tilly raised her eyebrows. "Shut up. Brooklyn. As in New York."

"Yeah."

"Shut up. Shut up."

Gwen paused and was unsure what she should say.

"What's the US of A like girlie?"

"Pretty average." It was what she was used too after all. She had never left the country before she had arrived in the UK. And, once she had arrived here, she felt utterly at home in this strange foreign land-- though she felt as if a part of her was missing. "I kinda miss home but I love it over here."

Tilly shrugged. "Yeah, London's not too special but its pretty good. I want to go to New York one day."

"Maybe one day you could come visit me over there?"

"Yeah, we better become friends pretty fast." 

Gwen nodded. "Great."

Tilly paused her music. "We should order food before it gets too late..." She paused a little. "So did you hear about our newest additions? A few come from your home city of New York. A Native American Explorer, a couple cowboys, a few Romans, and an old Egyptian dude."

"A Pharaoh. Ahkmenrah."

"Yeah, Ahkasomething.... Like acapella... Aca-scuse me, perhaps."

Gwen cringed slightly at the attempt of a joke. "Ahkmenrah was his name."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"What was he like? Was he hot?"

Gwen blushed at the comment. "Uh.. how would I know... He's a mummy...."

"I'm just joshing ya, Gwen..." teased Tilly as she patted her on the back. "Y'know I think we'll get on just fine. You'll be waiting for the shipments and I'll be at the security gate. Kay?"

Gwen nodded. "Right."


	5. USA

She received a text from Nicky shortly after 10 pm.

_"London. Here we are. Dad and Me. Where are you?"_

She quickly typed back, asking him what the heck he was doing in London with Dad. Her phone vibrated.

__

Dad has a delivery for the conservation department.

Eyebrows raised as she read the text and then Tilly waved to her, saying that she was headed to the guard's shack after she spoke about her boyfriend. "Do you have a boyfriend, Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head. "No... Nothing really serious..." The one crush that she had had one a guy had been someone much, much older than her. With that, Tilly saluted her and then headed to her post. An hour later, Gwen found herself sitting on a chair with her arms folded, trying not to fall asleep when she heard a voice and hid behind the nearest crate.

"Larry.... The others thought they could use our help..."

"The others?" asked another voice and then Gwen heard rustling. 

"Lawrence, I couldn't idly sit by.. our very survival is at stake."

"Great!" A pause. "Teddy. Good A good man to have in a crisis.:"

Dad? she thought as she stood up from her crouched position to find her father, Nick, and Ahkmenrah standing in front of Teddy. 

"Atila... A little muscle."

"Hi Larry," spoke a feminine voice.

"That is a deceptively large box..." 

"Obviously we came a long too!" shouted Octavius

"You know that you'd be lost without us, Gigantor."

She chuckled before covering her mouth. However, she was pretty certain that someone had heard her because she saw him smile. Ahkmenrah was not an idiot after all. He glanced over his shoulder and froze when he saw her. Gwen raised her index finger to her mouth as if to silence him and he wined in response.

"Dada," popped a voice that Gwen did not recognize.

"No no. No possible benefit whatsoever..." Her father sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Larry, he really wanted to come.."

"Yeah, this is my son. My actual son, Nicky." He paused. "Nicky, this is La."

"Okay, what's the plan, boys?" asked Teddy, hopping out of the crate before turning to assist Sacagawea.

Her father paused. "To the Egyptian Wing to find Ahkmenrah's parents..."

"Dad?" asked a voice and she watched as a look of confusion appeared on her father's face.

"Gwen..?"

She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them gracefully. All eyes were on her until she miscalculated her step and stepped on a piece of packaging material almost causing her to lose her balance; however, Ahkmenrah had appeared by her side ready to assist her. "Hello.."

"Hi."

"It's me.." he spoke with the biggest smile.

"I know.. I'm so glad to see you," she spoke, hugging him.

Ahkmenrah beamed. "Me too," he said, returning her hug, before hearing a cough from Nick. He released her.

"Nicky! Dad!" cried Gwen hugging them before hugging the rest of their motley crew. "What brings you here?"

Her father smiled. "No time to talk, Gwen. We'll talk on the way. We need to get to the Egyptian Wing ASAP."

She nodded, following her father before pausing when she felt someone grab her hand. Turning her gaze, she found Ahkmenrah had taken her hand but he looked so more much tired than before. He seemed exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes. "Ahk..." She pulled him into a hug.

She felt his arms wrap around her and then heard him whisper. "My love, I am fading away.. The tablet..."

"No...Ahk.. I'm here... Stay with me.. A few more steps..." she whispered as they slowed their pace. The others continued into the hall paying no heed to them. "Do you need a break?" She noticed that Ahk looked as pale as death itself. "Ah...Ahk... You seem distant.. What's wrong?"

"I'm terrified, Gwen..." He spoke after a while in silence. "What happens if my father doesn't know the cure or the spell for my tablet. I will die... Everyone will die... I don't particularly care about dying but I will never see you again...That's worse than dying, isn't it?"

She tugged at his hand and glanced up at him. They were almost the same height now. A smile graced her lips. "Shh..." she spoke lifting a hand and placing it on his lips. "Don't think such thoughts...Ahk... Close your eyes... and relax..."

He did as she commanded.

Gwen stayed silent for a moment and watched the man school his features and begin to wait patiently. Silently, she sighed, before leaning in to meet his lips with her own. They brushed lightly before she pulled away. When she glanced at him, she saw him open his eyes, blink a few times, and then stared at her as if he before he pulled her in for an actual kiss. That kiss.... The sensation of his lips on hers reminded her of something peculiar... Was it a dream that she had had? "You remind me of...." Flashes of people dancing, sand, hot temperatures, and strange rituals flooded her mind.

"Hmm... Gwen? What did you utter?" he spoke.

"It... It must have been a dream...." She smiled. "We should catch up to the others..." 


	6. Lancelot

Ahk and her caught up to the group just in time to find a dinosaur greeting their group. They started to run and headed down corridor after corridor until they made it in to a cathedral like sanctuary with stained glass windows and suits of armor. "Get back! Everyone get back!" cried her father as he grabbed the nearest mace. Her father stepped in front of their group until his thunder was stolen by a knight in beautiful armor. He slayed the beast, sending it scampering back to wherever it came from before removing his helmet. A handsome man with long dark blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes had been hidden underneath. 

"Sir Lancelot, at your service."

"Thank you, that was amazing."

"Theodore Roosevelt. President of United States of America."

Lancelot chuckled. "I have no idea what that means."

"I'm Larry. And this is Nick," spoke her father, gesturing to her brother and then to Gwen. "And this is Gwen."

The knight froze and then dropped to his knee, taking Gwen's hand into his own and then kissed it passionately. Gwen stood frozen. "Beautiful Guinevere did you come find me?" he asked as he kissed her hand. "My love. I must protect you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ahk stiffen from the interaction. 

"You are kind, sir..." she spoke and tried her hardest to slip her hand free of his grasp but was unable too. 

Ahk cleared his throat and then Larry took the lead. "To Egypt. We must go but thank you for your help."

"A knight must accompany those in need, especially Queen Guinevere herself. What would her husband say if I did not?" proclaimed the knight as he took her hand and placed it on his arm. He was ready to escort her truly like a knight.

Ahkmenrah took a step closer and then inserted himself in between a little awkwardly than he had expected. "Her husband would most certainly not approve..."

"Guys. Egypt," said Nick as he stood in between Ahk and Lancelot. He caught his sister's eye who looked incredibly grateful that he had intervened. 

The group set out once more with her father and Lancelot leading the group. Teddy and Sacagewea stayed close together with Atila and Ahk following whereas Nick, and she led the rear. "You guys seem... close..." commented Nick.

"And what of it, Nicky?"

He chuckled as she had not called him Nicky since they had been children. "You love him. You really do."

"I shouldn't."

"And why not?"

She paused. "We could never truly be together as lovers... He's reborn through this magic and..." She paused once more, discovering that she couldn't find an excuse or any reason to link her feelings to what she was experiencing. "I cannot say... I'm afraid to lose him."

"I think he's the same way too... I feel the same way about Audrey."

Her eyebrows raised. "Audrey! Who's Audrey?"

Nick smiled coyly. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Neither do I...." she admitted. "Ahk.. Ahk..." She tugged on his robe, trying to get his attention. "Do you know of this Audrey my brother speaks of?"

"Audrey...?" he spoke when both he and Atila glanced over their shoulders. "Who is that delightful creature?"

Gwen glanced at her brother and then smirked, leaning over to whisper in Ahk's ears. Whatever she whispered led Ahk to raise his eyebrows quite high in surprise. He looked shocked. "Oh," he commented. Atila glanced at him. "He's Nick's lady friend."

Atila gave him a perplexed look before Ahk translated it for him than the hun gave out a delightful chuckle.

"Great! Now three people know...." sighed Nicky... "Just... Don't tell, Dad, ok?"

Gwen grinned. "Of course. Just don't tell Dad about...."

"I know," said Nicky, motioning towards Ahk.


End file.
